<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone talks by Bbbumjb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277042">Everyone talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbbumjb/pseuds/Bbbumjb'>Bbbumjb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Gossip, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt jackaon wang, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jacksons to hurt to forgive him though, Jealous Mark, Jinyoung still loves Jackson, M/M, Misunderstandings, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbbumjb/pseuds/Bbbumjb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing, jinyoung?" Jackson asked in a cold and curt tone. "Were not together anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D-don't you love me...anymore" swallowing a sob. </p>
<p>Jinson break up aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup 💔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude im glad you came out." His best friend Wonpil said with a smile on his face. Taking a gulp of his solo cup filled with whatever. </p>
<p>Jinyoung only smiled back taking a sip of his own drink. It felt nice to be out with his friends again. Even if it was just a house party like the ones from highschool. With the loud edm music made your drum' and the red solo cups not to mention all the people that were grinding on each other and the few that were making out against the walls. </p>
<p>"Yeah man," Hoseok said standing beside them. "It was boring without you."</p>
<p>They all laughed making a toast. It was when he noticed wonpil's sudden mood change and the fact that he was looking behind him with a frown of his face.</p>
<p>Jinyoung, wondering what caused his friends' drop mood, looked behind him to match where he was looking. And like a wonpil his smile dropped because of the person he saw. </p>
<p>He was wearing a smile on his face as he greeted jooheon in a bro-handshake hug. He was wearing a black button down shirt under a jean jacket. The only thing different from was hair that was no longer platinum and spiky but wavy and dark. </p>
<p>Their eyes met momentarily causing Jinyoung to freeze.  Jackson's mood seemed to have dropped too at seeing him. Though the staring didn't last long because Jackson quickly walked away and disappeared in the crowd. </p>
<p>Jinyoung frowned, putting his head down and staring at his solo red cup that was still full since he only took one sip.</p>
<p>    ✧ ﹏❊﹏ ✧<br/>
(Before the break up)<br/>
How they met was something out of cheesy teen drama.<br/>
Mark who at the time had feelings for Jackson was his childhood best friend. He invited Jackson on a secret date at the amusement park, and he would confess his feelings to him and they would be together. </p>
<p>Only that's not what had happened because when Mark was idly talking to him about what they were going to do and what rides they would ride Jackson's attention was on something else. As he suddenly stopped walking and replying. </p>
<p>Mark noticed Jackson's sudden stop and turned to him to see he was looking in front of him. Mark following his eyes landed on a group of three. One was im jaebeom one of Jackson's soccer teammates and the other was his boyfriend choi youngjae who at one point mayhaps had a crush on mark. But Jackson wasn't looking at him, he was looking at a new face. A boy in grey hoodie jeans and black hair had the face of a prince who was walking beside the couple. </p>
<p>"Oh Jackson hyung!" Called the boisterous loud voice of youngjae when he spotted them standing in front of them causing them to walk over to them.</p>
<p> " I didn't know you liked the amusement park?"asked Jaebeom while doing a bro handshake with Jackson.  </p>
<p>He only stood there kinda awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. " I don't  but it's a late birthday gift for Mark since we had an away game on his birthday. " he replied sheeply.</p>
<p>Jaebeom nodded knowingly, turning  to mark and him blushing.  Behind them the nameless boy coughed awkwardly and like Jackson was moments ago he was staring at Jackson with an awestruck look. </p>
<p>"Oh right Jax and mark this is park jinyoung he's my family friend who i told you moved to our school last week" jb introduced guestering to the shy boy behind him.</p>
<p>Jinyoung just waved shyly to them as they did the same with Jackson smiling at him. </p>
<p>After the interaction youngjae had said that since they're all together they should hang out anyway.  They all agreed even if Mark was against it they ended up playing games and Mark watched with a green glare as Jackson and Jinyoung just instantly clicked. They talked like they had known each other for years.</p>
<p>Jacskon even won the new kid a toy. He had won to mark a bigger one but the cute little blue dog that Jackson gifted a shy jinyoung seemed more special then the bear half Mark's size with a red bow. On top of that he went on a roller coaster with Jinyoung even though  he's afraid of heights.  </p>
<p>Luckily at the end of the day mark went home with Jackson but still it seemed like Jackson had found his other half. </p>
<p>The following days at school Jackson would waste the majority of his free time with jinyoung. Going on study dates and having lunch together.  While Mark wanted his attention he was always busy. But for the new kid he's free.</p>
<p>Mark tried to ignore the signs but it was impossible when both boys were inconspicuous with their shard feelings. They were always together and holding hands. </p>
<p>Not to mention that a friend outing with the rest of them at the bowling alley is what was the final nail coffin form mark. Since Jinyoung had never played Jackson helped him and when he rolled the ball and got all the pins he jumped up into Jackson's arms and kissed him on the lips. </p>
<p>After that day they had made it official and Mark had to sit there and act like he was happy. </p>
<p>But Mark decided to befriend Jinyoung and through that learned that he was actually very insecure about his and Jackson's relationship. Because Jackson was popular and could have many people. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Do you get it?" A dejected Jinyoung asked Mark while they were at the cafe. </p>
<p>Jackson and jb and youngjae since they were all on the soccer team had to leave for an away game for the weekend and wouldn't return till monday in the afternoon. Jinyoung was just telling Mark how he's scared that Jackson might leave him for someone better. </p>
<p>Using this to his advantage mark put on a facade with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I do, but do you really think Jackson would leave you?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung was quiet for a moment. As he just stared at the mark. </p>
<p>"I mean what could those people give him, that you his boyfriend can't" Mark started trying to sound as innocent as helping as he could. "Well sex. You're still a virgin right." </p>
<p>Jinyoung blinked at Mark with widened eyes and Mark smiled seeing the pale look on his face. It wasn't a secret that Jackson wasn't a virgin and well jinyoung was and he was scared and not ready to give his all yet. </p>
<p>But he told Jinyoung that Jackson would eventually get bored with him because of it. "He s-said he would wait for me!" He rushed whispered to a smiling mark. "That he loved me." </p>
<p>"Yes but for how long?"Mark asked, taking a drink of his smoothie.  "He's a growing boy after all and like i said he can't wait forever and if someone comes and offers then he might as well take it no?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung left that day crying and even more insecure than before. </p>
<p>Mark thought he had done something but come Monday afternoon Jinyoung had called Mark and told him that Jackson would always love him. They had done the deed as he had heard from youngjae who Jinyoung told about. </p>
<p>Of Course even knowing this mark still filled Jinyoung with lies and things about his worries about Jackson.  And when Jackson got signed with a record label and became twenty times more popular than before on top of traveling from Korea to China every other month, too.</p>
<p>But even then Jinyoung and Jackson stayed strong to the point that Jackson was planning on marrying him. </p>
<p>But one night while out clubbing Mark tried to do everything even drug jacks drink to make him mess up. But he didn't drink so he did it to a boy in a sparkly red jacket and black shirt with a simple satin choker that would be Jackson's type. He also saw him staring at Jackson from the other side. </p>
<p>And when they were sitting at the bar and the boy who drank the drugged drink walked past the table mark pointed at him saying that he was hot. Jackson looked but didn't say anything at him and the boy caught eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah he's cute." Jackson shrugged. Turning back to mark. "You should get his number i guess."</p>
<p>Mark frownd but then they both noticed the boy stumbling. Jackson being a good guy got up and went to help stabilize him. Wrapping his arm around the boy.</p>
<p>But Mark used that as his chance to break jinson up and took out his phone and started taking photos of the both as Jackson and the boy left the club. </p>
<p>]</p>
<p>Jackson wasn't sure what he was expecting with coming back home;after six months. But when Namjoon texted him and was like his boyfriend(jin) was having a party and he should come out and celebrate with his friends since he was back. </p>
<p>He went because he was free and had nothing scheduled the next day. though he wasn't really expecting to see his ex boyfriend and his ex best friend there. </p>
<p>The moment he entered the huge house where the party was taking place he was in an ok mood. Although it had been Six months since they broke up or more like jinyoung walking away from him; when he tried to explain what happened but he wasn't listening and  after all there was the gossip and rumors in the tabloids.</p>
<p>After the incident he left. He went to China and in those six months he tried to forget everything and heal all the wounds from the past. But the moment he spotted him with Mark. </p>
<p>The memories of his body and lips on him came to his mind. He remembered the hand holding the gentle caresses they shared under the covers and sweet kisses. He also remembered the betrayal from Mark and how all this blew up in the beginning. </p>
<p>He walked past him and Mark who didn't seem to notice he was there as they whispered  to each other and smiled at each other and drinked together. </p>
<p>"Jackson!" He heard his name as he turned around and spotted his dark hair kitten like best friend. Jaebeom is the only other friend, beside jooheon and namjoon that didn't believe the rumors or the tabloid's in the magazines and articles about him and the boy.</p>
<p>"Hey jb," he greeted, doing a bro handshake and hug.<br/>
Jb smiled back at him. </p>
<p>"Dude it's so good to see you." Jb said once he pulled away from the greeting. "Congrats on the ep that song's really good and emotional."</p>
<p>Jackson just nodded that all of his songs are emotional and he writes with feeling but that song was written after the break up so many made their own conclusions. "Thanks man."</p>
<p>After another conversation of just catching up and whatever Jackson excused himself and to use the restroom. When he got there it was occupied so he just waited.</p>
<p>When the door opened and it was Jinyoung who stood there they just looked at each other before Jackson shook his head and walked past him to get in the restroom.</p>
<p>  ✧ ﹏❊﹏ ✧</p>
<p>The moment Jinyoung opened the bathroom door he froze standing on the other side was Jackson. He seemed to be frozen too and for what felt like hours of just staring he shook his head and pushed past Jinyoung to get inside.</p>
<p>Jinyoung stood in front of the door that just closed behind him. Still frozen in a frown still on his face. In a room with a bunch of strangers dancing/partying he never thought he would see his ex boyfriend. </p>
<p>The man he loved with all his heart and the same man who left him broken with a picture of him leaving a club with an attractive guy in the early morning. </p>
<p>Jackson had explained to him that the photo was taken out of context and that he didn't cheat or whatever the article's  and tabloids were accusing him of. But Jinyoung didn't believe a single word because Mark told him he was there and saw Jackson and the boy get cozy enough to leave the club together wrapped around each other. </p>
<p>But even so jinyoung wasn't over Jackson. And he felt like he made a huge mistake in leaving him and still wanted him back. </p>
<p>But…. Could they look past the scars they left on eachother and what about the trust they both lost in eachother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit his lip contemplating what he should do next and he made a determined face and turned around opening the bathroom door. Jackson was just zipping his pants up when he walked in. </p>
<p>Jackson's eyes widened for a moment before they darkened again. And furrowed them. Jinyoung locked the door behind him so no one would disturb them.</p>
<p>Jackson was about to open his mouth to say something. When Jinyoung reached over and kissed him. Grabbing his face so he wouldn't move away. Jacskon didn't move but he also did push Jinyoung away. So jinyoung just moved his lips on Jackson slightly parted ones.the familiar butterflies he felt were there and he smiled into the kiss. Jinyoung let go of Jackson's face and moved his hands to his hair. Tangling his hands in his styled hair. </p>
<p>Though since Jackson never kissed back he quickly pushed Jinyoung back. Moving his face to the side out of jinyoung's reach and letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>"What are you doing, jinyoung?" Jackson asked in a cold and curt tone. "Were not together anymore."</p>
<p>Jinyoung frowned the warm feeling he felt earlier when kissing Jackson was now replaced by a frigid chill and his heart sinking. "But.."</p>
<p>Jinyoung looked into Jackson's eyes and frowned; there was no warmth. Just coldness. "D-don't you love me...anymore" swallowing a sob. </p>
<p>"I…"Jackson  started but cut himself short when Jinyoung's eyes became glossed over.</p>
<p>"You said you would love me forever" Jinyoung started sobbing as tears fell from his face. Why is his heart hurting again? " Was that all a lie!?"</p>
<p>"I'm not the one who walked away." Jackosn deadpanned. </p>
<p>"And i'm not the one who lied and cheated."Jinyoung argued back, holding his tears back and glaring at Jackson. </p>
<p>"I didn't cheat, no I lied."Jackson shot back in a sharper tone. His hands were at his side in in white fist trying to calm himself. "You did."</p>
<p>Jinyoung's eyes were now seeing red as he wanted to slap jackson. "I didn't cheat.!"</p>
<p>Jacskon asked as he went to unlock the door lucky Jinyoung wasn't blocking it. "Before we even broke up you slept with Mark and then broke my heart. Did you ever ask why a photo of two people was taken at a private club yet only two photos were taken and up close?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung bit his lip. As Jackson opened the door to leave. This time he no longer wanted to stop Jackson from walking out. "Because it was Mark who took them and sold them," Jackson stopped at the entrance, his voice getting colder by the second. Punching the wall beside him starting jinyoung with widened eyes.</p>
<p>"He wanted us to break up." Jackson replied and walked out the door.  "You know why?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung didn't open his mouth. Staring at jacskons back.</p>
<p>"He was jealous." He chuckled unamused. "So have fun with mr perfect." </p>
<p>And he left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>